


Long Time Crush

by tezzysaurus



Series: Of Pictures and Crushes [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Jongup's an imp remember, M/M, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, OT4, Polyamory, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampires, imp, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzysaurus/pseuds/tezzysaurus
Summary: Jongup has a crush on Junhong...and his two boyfriends.Sequel to Missing Pictures





	Long Time Crush

Jongup remembered getting the text like it was yesterday. He and Junhong had been hanging out the day prior, playing video games, shoving each other playfully when played a round or two of whatever fighting game they had on. He remembered seeing Junhong off and out the door when it was only 6pm because he was heading to his boyfriends’ place, which had since become quite a normal thing. He checked his phone the next morning to find a text from Junhong sent at some early hour.

Junbug: hey Jongup 

Junbug: guess what 

Jongyeup: what? 

He waited an hour for a response, busying himself on some phone games he had until eventually receiving a response. 

Junbug: Yongguk and Himchan asked if I wanted to become like them 

Jongyeup: ??? 

Junbug: you know 

Junbug: a vampire? 

Jongyeup: ohhhh 

Jongyeup: did you say you’d think about it? 

Junbug: well I mean we’ve been together 8 months 

A month later and Junhong was a vampire and Jongup had felt a little out of place since. He was currently curled up under a pile of blankets playing on his Switch, grumbling to himself when two pairs of feet ran in, pulling the covers off of Jongup, exposing his grey skin to the sunlight. Jongup pretended to hiss in response, glaring up at Daehyun and Youngjae who were grinning at him. 

“Jongup,” Youngjae started, sitting on the bed and running his warm hand over the imp’s hair, “it’s the weekend, go outside, breathe in the fresh air.”

“Why should I?” Jongup responded, pausing his game and sitting up, pouting.

“Why have you been so worked up since Junhong went through the change?” Daehyun asked, kneeling down next to Jongup’s bed.

“I just feel like all he does is spend time with his boyfriends,” Jongup mumbled, eyes anywhere but Daehyun or Youngjae’s faces.

“Don’t tell me,” Youngjae pulled his hand off Jongup’s head, bringing it up to his mouth, “that you, Moon Jongup, are jealous.” When Jongup took his sweet time to respond, Youngjae let out a squeal in delight, holding Daehyun’s hands before standing up and practically skipping over to Jongup’s closet. Daehyun followed him before the pair began digging out some clothes and throwing them to the youngerst.

“Get dressed, we’ll see you outside,” Daehyun said, pulling Youngjae out of the room with him while leaving Jongup to gather himself. The imp took his time to grab a quick shower before throwing on the clothes laid out of him and rushing outside. The couple dragged him around for the day, treating him to coffee, sitting in the shop and nibbling on snacks while sipping their drinks. 

“So why don’t you confess to Junnie?” Youngjae asked, taking a bite of the croissant he’d bought before offering a bit to Daehyun. 

“It’s not like I live forever, right?” Jongup responded, watching Daehyun take a bite of what was offered to him before nodding in approval then pressing his lips together.

“I mean we don’t know,” Daehyun told Jongup, “you’re the imp here, shouldn’t you know?”

“Daehyun you can’t talk, it took you 12 years to realise you could control water,” Youngjae responded, taking a small sip of his coffee, chuckling to himself.

“Why don’t you ask your parents or something?” Daehyun suggested. Jongup thought about it for a moment. Maybe at some point he would have to approach his parents, whenever it felt right and just…ask. It might sound weird, but, it wouldn’t hurt, right?

The trio spent the rest of their day wandering around shops and not buying anything, but it brought Jongup’s mood up and that’s all that mattered to Daehyun and Youngjae. Once they had concluded their mission a success, they walked the imp home before he waved them away and went into his house.

Jongup knew not checking his phone all that time was a bad idea, much less leaving it at home all day. He’d even forgotten to charge it so finding it on 45% and slowly declining made him sprint for his charger before flicking through unread messages. 

Junbug: hey 

Sent 4 hours ago. Oops. Jongup scrambled to reply.

Jongyeup: JUNNIE I’M SORRY I FORGOT MY PHONE AND DAE AND JAE DRAGGED ME OUT 

Jongyeup: anyway hi 

Jongyeup: sup 

Junbug: wanna see the photo I got today :D 

Jongyeup: you haven’t been able to take selfies since boi wyd 

Junbug: ik I forgot this morning when I went to check my hair and all I saw in the mirror was my shirt 

Jongup covered his mouth and chuckled to himself.

Jongyeup: just Junnie things 

 

~

 

Class was awkward.

Not because his best friend is dating his professor. Or that his professor knows he finds him attractive. 

Because Jongup decided to fall asleep in the middle of class like the idiot he could be. He doesn’t remember what he was dreaming about. He does remember when he was coming to and class was ending. However…

“Mmm,” Jongup hummed, opening his eyes to find Yongguk staring at him, “yes daddy?” He smiled, still half asleep. Yongguk stroked his hair gently, smiling fondly back. Jongup nuzzled into his touch, eyes fluttering back shut.

“Daddy wants you to be a good boy and go to your next class,” Yongguk told him. Jongup’s eyes opened quickly and he pulled back in shock. He eyed his teacher up and down, his face on fire. “Your tail’s showing Jongup.” The imp looked to see his tail swishing. He pursed his lips before looking back up at the vampire. “Be a good boy for daddy,” Yongguk ran his hand along the boy’s tail, “ok?” Jongup held his tongue, standing up and grabbing his things before promptly walking out of the class.

He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, he just mindlessly let his legs go to the usual spot he hid in on campus, sitting down and catching his breath. He couldn’t believe his professor just said that to him, even if he’d been imagining it for a year. Was his fantasy really what he wanted? Wanting to date more than one person and having too many fantasies was really gonna screw him over.

“Jongup?” Junhong rounded the corner, smiling at him, “you ok? You completely blanked me in the hall.”

Jongup looked at his friend, nodding slowly, “aren’t you gonna go eat with your boyfriends?”

“I haven’t had quality time with my best friend in ages, may I?” Junhong smiled brightly at the imp, who shuffled up a little bit before the taller male sat down next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Jongup closed his eyes and leaned his head against Junhong’s. 

“You never told me Yongguk was kinky,” Jongup commented, nuzzling his head against the taller’s. 

“I thought I mentioned…what brings it up?” Junhong asked, pulling away and looking at his friend. 

“Just musing,” Jongup blushed, looking away from his friend and rummaging through his bag in hopes of finding a distraction. No luck.

“Do you still have a crush on Yongguk?” Junhong threw another question out, placing his hand on Jongup’s shoulder. The smaller male’s eyes widened with panic for a moment before glancing over to Junhong, opening his mouth in attempts to say something before- “because I mean it’s ok if you do. I know you liked him before I did.”

Jongup felt himself let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, inhaling deeply and exhaling, keeping track of his pace before smiling at Junhong awkwardly, face a little hot.

“Aww, cute,” he heard another voice say before glancing up to see Himchan, with Yongguk close behind. “Thought I’d find you here,” Himchan continued, looking at Jongup who gulped, shifting awkwardly in his spot.

“We’re going to grab a snack, you coming with us Junnie?” Yongguk asked the taller male who looked at Jongup and pouted. “You haven’t eaten in a week Junhong,” the deep voiced professor continued. Jongup looked at Junhong with wide eyes before hitting his back harshly.

“Jesus Junhong, go eat, you can hang out with me whenever,” Jongup said, “hell, what’s on your mind to stop you from eating?” the imp asked, watching his friend get to his feet slowly before joining him.

“That punch was pretty hard you know,” Junhong said. Jongup could tell he was avoiding his question, he knew he couldn’t press for an answer.

“Sorry, go eat, I’ll even walk with you if you want,” Jongup flashed a smile, rubbing Junhong’s back. 

“It’s ok,” Junhong said, beginning to walk away, “I’ll…text you later ok?” 

Jongup smiled, waving at the taller male before sending him a text saying ‘you better eat, you tree’.

 

~

 

Babyhyun: what do you mean Junbug wasn’t eating? 

Jongyeup: it’s what I said 

Birbjae: do vampires even eat besides drinking blood? 

Jongyeup: not according to Junnie 

Jongyeup: I’m just 

Jongyeup: guys I just want him to be ok 

Jongyeup: I love him so much it hurts 

Jongyeup: I don’t think he’s ever noticed 

Jongyeup: and there’s no point in trying now because he’ll out live me along with you guys 

Jongyeup: I just want to kiss him 

Jongyeup: and wrap him in blankets 

Birbjae: oh man you’re so far up his ass 

Babyhyun: dammit I owe you Jaejae 

Birbjae: damn right you do 

Jongyeup: did you guys make a bet on my love life…really? 

Babyhyun: I still have a bet you’re gonna sleep with Junhong, Yongguk and Himchan before the end of the year. We make bets all the time Uppie puppy 

Jongyeup: do you guys just not have anything better to do? 

Birbjae: oh we do, you don’t wanna know about it though 

Jongup put down his phone, letting out an audible groan before exiting his bedroom and meandering into the kitchen. He glanced over the fridge before making a milkshake for himself when his dad walked in, giving him a nod before walking to the cupboard. He remembered his conversation Daehyun and turned to his dad. 

“Hey dad,” Jongup started, stirring his glass, “weird question, we die right?”

“No?” his dad glanced at him with raised eyebrows, before laughing to himself, “we live for eternity, you just haven’t met all your extended family yet.”

“What?” Jongup’s eyes widened, looking at his dad, placing his glass down before he dropped it. 

“Yeah, we live forever, we stop aging at 25,” his dad started explaining, reaching into the cupboard. His dad didn’t have a chance to continue what he was saying before Jongup grabbed his glass and ran up to his bedroom, setting his glass down and rummaging through his phone.

Jongyeup: Junnie when are you free next?

Jongup hung around with his phone for 30 minutes, getting no response. He sighed to himself. Who knows what his best friend was up to. Did he want to find out? Jongup thought about how he might be busy with Yongguk and Himchan and shook his head. Fuck that’s hot. 

He needed sleep.

 

~

 

Jongup walked to class very ready to sleep. He stumbled into his classroom and sat down, checking his phone in case he’d forgotten his schedule. He hadn’t so he let himself drift off in class, he’d read up later.

He awoke to drag himself to the next classroom and proceeded to the do the same thing there. 

However, when he reached Yongguk’s class, he stayed alert, familiar with what was mentioned last time. He wrote down all the notes he thought he’d need, considering he’d already read up on this before, he just liked Yongguk’s rambling, sometimes he picked things up from them. Once the lecture was over, he approached the desk.

“How’s Junnie?” Jongup asked, concerned eyes. 

“He ate yesterday, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Yongguk responded, looking down as his desk before looking back up and giving Jongup a warm smile. “He’s just got a lot on his mind.”

“Is it ok to talk to him?” Jongup asked, smiling back.

“Why are you asking me permission kiddo? He’s your friend,” Yongguk chuckled, walking over and putting a hand on Jongup’s shoulder. “He wants to talk to you,” he ruffled Jongup’s hair before letting him go. Jongup walked out the door with a wide smile on his face before wandering through the corridors until he reached the textiles department. 

Jongyeup: hey Junnie where you at? 

Junbug: fashion history =P 

Jongyeup: omw 

He counted the doors down before finding Junhong’s fashion history classroom and knocking on the door.

“Come in,” Himchan shouted, glancing in the doorway to see Jongup and flashing him a smile. “Hey Jongup, what’s up?”

“Where’s Junnie?” Jongup asked, blinking rapidly in confusion, “he said he’d be here.”

“He did?” Himchan asked, also confused. He pressed his lips together before checking his phone and grinning. “He’ll be here in a minute, why don’t you take a seat?”

Jongup awkwardly shut the door behind him and glanced around the room, sliding into the seat he thought looked most comfortable.

“Huh,” Himchan spoke, causing Jongup to lift his head up, “that’s where Junnie sits.” Jongup glanced at the desk he was sat in, imagining the tall boy sat exactly where he was, writing notes as he tried to keep up with class. He thought about the times he used to openly check Himchan out while texting him, Daehyun and Youngjae and chuckled. “Fond memories?”

“Just remember when Junnie tried to snap a picture of you,” Jongup smiled, “I knew before he did.”

“How?” Himchan narrowed his eyebrows, “oh of course, you’re an imp, little shits know everything.”

“I’m not a little shit,” Jongup pouted, “I haven’t been snooping for a month or so, I didn’t know Yongguk was down for daddy kink until-“ the imp stopped himself mid-sentence, glancing up at Himchan who he was painfully aware had his eyes on him, watching his every move. 

“Oh yes, he is,” Himchan spoke, walking over to Jongup at a slow pace, enough to leave Jongup second guessing his every step, “we all have our likes and dislikes don’t we,” he smirked, lifting his hand up to hold Jongup’s chin, running his thumb along the imp’s bottom lip, “what about you hmm? If you see Yongguk as your daddy, I wonder what that makes me?” Jongup’s mouth parted as if he was about to speak, “your master? I like that, has a nice ring to it,” the imp swallowed harshly, “maybe you should address me as sir.”

Jongup tried to turn his head away but Himchan kept it in place. The imp could feel his cheeks getting redder.

“Aww, baby boy, your skin is so pretty,” Himchan commented and Jongup felt a shiver run down his spine, realising what Himchan meant. “Why don’t you show me everything?” Jongup closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, feeling his horns emerge from his head and his tail moving under his clothes. He opened his eyes, looking at Himchan directly. “What a good boy.” 

“Thank you,” Jongup said, eye flitting away from the vampire’s face, “sir.”

“Junhong will be here any second now, I suggest you get back into shape before he suspects anything,” Himchan told Jongup, moving his hand to stroke the imp’s cheek, “even the texture changes, huh.” Jongup took a couple of deep breaths, feeling his horns and tail hide away, looking at his hands to make sure his skin was back to normal. He just had to hope his eyes were too. 

Junhong came through the door, smiling at Jongup before looking to Himchan and nodding. 

“Give me a kiss and I’ll leave you two alone,” Himchan told Junhong, smiling at him. Junhong complied, walking towards Himchan and pressing a quick kiss to the other’s lips before pulling away. “Ok, come find me when you’re done, I need to lock up.”

“Sure thing Channie,” Junhong responded, watching Himchan leave the room before shutting it behind him. “Jongup we need to talk. Also, nice choice of seat, that’s the one I go for.”

Jongup chuckled nervously, “lucky guess?” Junhong pulled out the chair in front of him, turning it around to he was facing the other. 

“I don’t know how to say this,” Junhong looked around the room nervously before looking at Jongup, “can you go first?”

Jongup took a deep breath, nodding at the taller. He was about to say what he’d been meaning to tell the other for years. He pulled his hands from by his sides and put them on top of Junhong’s giving his hands a gentle squeeze. 

“I,” Jongup started, before looking Junhong directly in the eye, “like you. Have done since I first met you.”

“Really?” Junhong asked, “thank god.” The vampire sighed with relief, causing the imp to narrow his eyebrows, “I like you too…I just didn’t realise until recently.”

“But you have boyfriends,” Jongup said, confused.

“They like you too,” Junhong looked away from the imp.

“This is a lot to take in honestly,” Jongup started, inhaling deeply before continuing, “I didn’t want to tell you my feelings because I thought ‘hey vampires live forever right and I’ll die eventually’ but my dad told me last night that turns out imps live forever.”

Junhong laughed loudly, covering his mouth as Jongup spoke, “honestly, I haven’t told my parents I’m a vampire, how are you supposed to say ‘oh hey I’m going to stop aging in about…4 years or so.’”

Jongup smiled from ear to ear, “you might have to tell them eventually.”

“If the time comes to it, maybe I will, but is that before or after I tell them I have 2, possibly 3 boyfriends?” Junhong asked, raising an eyebrow at the imp.

“What?” Jongup blinked rapidly, “sorry that part still needs to sink in,” he admitted, “I don’t know how to answer.”

“Well, you don’t have to answer now, obviously,” Junhong said, “it’s a big ask. I don’t even mind if you say no.”

“I do,” Jongup said, “I mind if I say no, I feel like I’m missing the opportunity of a life time,” he continued, chuckling to himself, “can I do one thing before I think about it?”

“Sure, what is it?” Junhong asked.

“I want to kiss you,” Jongup requested. Junhong’s cheeks flushed and his eyes widened, looking from corner to corner before landing back on the imp and pressing his lips together. Jongup could see the tall boy was thinking very hard about his answer before he gave him a very sure nod, soft smile plastered on his soft features. Jongup relaxed before leaning over the desk and asking, “are you sure?”

“Positive,” Junhong responded before Jongup leaned in and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against the vampire’s. Junhong was in fact as cold as he imagined, due to the whole vampirism, before that he wasn’t exactly a radiator. He pulled away after a couple of seconds, smiling warmly at the taller male. 

“Thank you,” Jongup said, giving Junhong’s hands one last squeeze before standing up, “I’ll text you later.”

“Ok Uppie,” Junhong responded.

 

~

 

-Junbug has added Jongyeup to the chat- 

Kingchan: am I even surprised at your name 

Bangster: it’s cute 

Kingchan: of course you think it’s cute 

Junbug: call out Channie 

Junbug: you were the one calling Uppie cute last night and saying you wanted to cook him dinners 

Kingchan: I’ll get you later Junhong 

Junbug: ooo I’m so scared 

Jongyeup: um hey 

Jongyeup: what did I miss 

Junbug: Himchan gushes about you behind your back 

Bangster: he thinks you’re like a puppy 

Jongyeup: haha Daehyun and Youngjae call me Uppie puppy 

Kingchan: … 

Kingchan: can I? 

Jongyeup: lol sure don’t see why not 

Junbug: Uppie hasn’t made his decision yet but I’m adding him here anyway 

Bangster: sounds good to me 

Kingchan: >.>

Jongyeup: <.<

 

~

 

Jongup was in Yongguk’s classroom at the end of the week for his last lesson before he spent his weekend doing whatever he wanted. Probably playing video games. He hadn’t been sleeping properly since Junhong and him confessed their feelings and he joined their little vampire boyfriends group chat, even if he hadn’t given Junhong a complete answer yet.

Yongguk finished lecturing the class, passing test results out to the students as they prepared to leave for the day.

“Jongup can you wait a second?” Yongguk asked, smiling at the imp. Jongup nodded, putting his things in his bag but remaining seated as his classmates left the room one by one until it was just him and the professor. Yongguk approached him carefully, sitting on the table next to his. “I’m worried about how you’re doing in class.”

“Oh?” Jongup responded, worried, eyes flitting between the test paper in hand and the professor.

“Yeah,” Yongguk looked at the piece of paper in front of him, pressing his lips together and sighing, “I know that you fall asleep a lot and I think it’s starting to show. However, I have an offer for you.”

“An offer?” Jongup asked, reaching for the piece of paper, which Yongguk pulled back.

“I’m going to offer you extra tutoring,” Yongguk started, “you don’t have to accept, but, I’d advise that so you don’t fail my class kiddo.”

“Ok, will you give me my test results if I say yes?” Jongup asked another question, reaching for the piece of paper.

“If you say yes, I’ll give it to you when you come over later for the extra tutoring so we can go through your answers and pick out what you did wrong,” Yongguk told the imp, leaning over and ruffling his hair.

“You can’t be so sure I’ll say yes,” Jongup told the teacher, folding his arms.

“Maybe I can’t,” Yongguk said, walking over to his desk and sliding the piece of paper into a drawer before Jongup heard it shut and saw Yongguk holding up a key, “however I can convince you.”

“Fine, I’ll be over at 6, text me the address,” Jongup groaned, grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

He could swear Yongguk was smirking.

 

~

 

Jongup got ready for 6, he’d grabbed a small bite to eat, Yongguk had text him the address in the group chat, which lead Jongup to realise he didn’t actually live that far away from him, only a 15 minute walk. So, he was walking to the apartment’s address. Once he reached the first door, he rang the apartment number’s doorbell and waited. Yongguk opened the door for him, smiling softly. He let him in the hallway before leading the way to their apartment and letting him through the door.

“Oh, Jongup, hi,” Himchan said, surprised. Jongup was surprised too, not to find Himchan there, he assumed the pair lived together, to find Junhong laying in Himchan’s lap on the sofa. 

“Hey,” Jongup quickly waved, “so um, extra tutoring?” The imp turned to his professor, shifting awkwardly where he stood. 

“Make yourself comfortable kiddo,” Yongguk instructed, nodding towards the sofa, “I’ll grab you something to drink, coke ok?” Jongup nodded before walking towards the sofa, watching Junhong sit up and smile at him. Himchan stood up and walked over to Yongguk in the kitchen while Jongup sat next to Junhong.

“Why did Yongguk ask you over?” Junhong asked, smiling at the imp.

“He said I…was failing my class,” Jongup looked down before looking at the taller boy, “so he offered to tutor me.”

“Tutoring?” Junhong asked, looking over to Yongguk before turning back to Jongup, “right,” the vampire nodded, sounding somewhat unsure of his answer while rubbing Jongup’s shoulder. The imp smiled, relaxing into the seat as Yongguk returned with the glass of coke and Himchan sat on the arm rest. His tutor passed him his glass, which he set down before taking his bag off and setting it in front of him. Jongup noticed how Yongguk was playing with Himchan’s fingers before he lifted the fashion professor’s hand and kissed his knuckles gently. Jongup lifted a hand, ready to tap his teacher’s shoulder but retracted, turning to Junhong, who was smiling at him.

But his fangs were out.

Jongup couldn’t help but notice the tall boy’s grin before turning to Yongguk and Himchan, who were giving him the same smile. Then the lightbulb came on.

“You guys planned this huh?” Jongup asked, looking between the three faces, “you couldn’t just, I don’t know, invite me over?”

“You would’ve said no,” Junhong told the imp, pouting, “we needed to make it believable.”

“Well, I’m here,” Jongup shrugged, “am I even failing class?” 

Yongguk chuckled, shifting in his seat and turning to the imp before ruffling his hair, “of course not, you’re one of my smartest students.”

“Wow,” Jongup smiled before he pressed his lips together, “now what?”

“We could have some fun,” Himchan suggested, practically purring while he stood up before choosing to sit in Yongguk’s lap then reaching over and tucking a strand of hair before Jongup’s ear.

“But,” Junhong continued for the fashion professor, “we don’t have to, of course, if you don’t feel ready.”

Jongup thought for a moment. He’d been wanting all of this since he first met Junhong and Yongguk and hell even Himchan. He really felt like if he didn’t take this opportunity now he’d be missing something. Did he still want this? Hell, who was he kidding?

“Sure,” Jongup answered, “maybe it’ll,” he looked between the three vampires, “help me decide,” he finished, smirking to himself. 

“Maybe you should relax first,” Himchan commented, running his fingers down his neck, “be a good boy for us.”

Jongup shivered at the feeling of cold fingers running down his neck before he felt Junhong kiss his cheek, smiling at him. Jongup turned to Junhong and pointing to his lips, watching as the tall boy nodded before leaning in and pressing their lips together. The two boys shared open mouthed kisses while Jongup felt another pair of lips attach themselves to his neck. The imp moaned quietly while Junhong took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Jongup held on to Junhong’s t-shirt while their tongues danced. 

“I wanna,” he heard Himchan say behind him, voice laced with lust, breath tickling his neck. 

“You’ve wanted to since you saw him,” he heard Yongguk, who chuckled at the end. 

“He’s a good boy,” Himchan said, “he won’t mind,” voice deepening before kissing along Jongup’s neck then sinking his teeth in. Jongup pulled back from the kiss, moaning loudly in shock, grip tightening on Junhong’s t-shirt, who was holding him steady. The man at his neck pulled off, placing a couple of kisses on and around the bite before pulling away. “Shit, he tastes good… like cherries.”

“And his natural colour’s so pretty,” Yongguk commented. Jongup felt somewhat blissed out as another pair of lips kissed along his neck, sucking bruises that he hoped would last. Junhong chuckled as Jongup’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Do you like bites and bruises Uppie?” Junhong asked, kissing the corner of Jongup’s mouth. The imp nodded slowly, eyes half open, attempting to focus on one thing at a time. “We’re barely getting started and you’re already so gone,” Junhong commented, pouting, “you’re in for a wild ride.”

Yongguk pulled Himchan towards him, pulling him into a passionate kiss, mouths moving together and tongues battling for dominance. Jongup heard a deep groan in the kiss, feeling the sight go straight to his pants and shuffling closer to Junhong who held his chin in place so they were watching the older pair together. 

“Like what you see?” Junhong asked, whispering in his ear before nibbling on the lobe gently. Jongup pressed his lips together, “I do too.”

“Fuck,” Yongguk said, pulling away, “he tastes good on you.” Jongup swallowed harshly, realising Yongguk was referring to him.

“Bedroom,” Himchan panted, “before we ruin the couch again.”

“Again?” Jongup asked, looking between the trio before Junhong stood up and pulled him by the arm towards the bedroom. Once there Junhong pushed him down before getting on top of him and pulling off his shirt.

“You still work out,” Junhong observed, kissing down the imp’s neck then down his chest before taking one of his nipples into his mouth, fingers teasing the other. Jongup moaned, twisting his fingers through the tall boy’s hair. Jongup felt the bed sink next to him as Himchan lay down and Yongguk attached himself to his neck. He heard the fashion professor groan as Yongguk teased his teeth against his neck. 

“Gukkie no teasing,” Himchan whined, squirming underneath the other male. Junhong pulled off of Jongup, kissing down his abs then down to his belt, undoing the buckle and slipping it off. “Maybe you should tie his hands to the bed,” Himchan suggested, chuckling until Yongguk finally sank in teeth into the other’s neck while palming his pants, “ohh fuck yes.”

“Not this time,” Jongup responded while lifting his hips and helping Junhong pull his pants off, along with his underwear. Junhong kissed around his thighs, nibbling gently at the skin, humming before Jongup felt two sharp teeth grazing the surface. “Please Junnie,” Jongup begged, closing his eyes and lowering his head back. Junhong bit down, sucking gently before his fangs pierced the imp’s skin. Jongup took a sharp intake of breath, before letting out a high-pitched moan while Junhong groaned against his skin. 

“So pretty,” Himchan cooed, turning his head to the side and watching every little change in Jongup’s expression. The fashion professor sat up and moved Yongguk off him while whispering something Jongup didn’t catch to Junhong, which also caused him to move away. “Let’s play Uppie,” he said, wrapping his fingers around Jongup’s length before leaning down and bringing it into his mouth. Jongup bit his lip, hand hovering over the locks of Himchan’s hair before Junhong guided his hand to the man’s head. 

Yongguk had other ideas, moving up to Jongup, finishing stripping off slowly and bringing him into a kiss. The imp let out a couple of muffled moans as his tongue dancing with the history professor’s while the fashion professor gave his length a generous suck. Himchan moaned over Jongup’s length, leading Yongguk to pull away from the kiss for a moment to see what was going on. The smirk on his face was the only thing Jongup had to go off. 

Yongguk leaned in towards Jongup’s ear, pressing kisses along it and sucking on the ear lobe before whispering, “are you good with your mouth baby boy?” Jongup’s mind drew a blank, letting out a moan in response, reaching for Yongguk, anything of Yongguk, “how about you suck me off?” The imp opened his mouth in response, “words Uppie.”

“Please daddy,” Jongup begged quietly, looking Yongguk in the eye, “please let me suck you off, I’ll be a good boy.” 

Himchan pulled off of Jongup, moaning loudly, causing Jongup to push himself up off the bed slightly to find Junhong hungrily eating Himchan out. The imp licked his lips before turning to Yongguk who ran a hand through his hair. Jongup leaned into the touch before the man brought his dick towards his mouth, “open wide.”

Jongup opened his mouth and leaned in, running his tongue around the head before giving a gentle suck. Yongguk gently tugged on the boy’s locks, encouraging him. The imp took more of the vampire in his mouth, occasionally pulling back and dragging his tongue around the underside of the length before diving back in and sucking harshly.

“Fuck,” Yongguk groaned, “Junhong, can you prepare him?” He asked the youngest who quickly responded, leaving a momentarily blissed out Himchan and grabbing some lube before crawling over to Jongup. He poured some onto his fingers before circling Jongup’s entrance and slowly pushing the first finger in. Jongup choked in response, pulling off of Yongguk’s dick to catch his breath. “Such a pretty boy,” Yongguk hummed, “takes daddy’s dick so well, would you like me to fuck you baby boy?” 

Now that was an offer Jongup couldn’t refuse. 

The imp nodded quickly, letting out a string of moans and pleases while Junhong pushed a second finger in, thrusting them in and out of the boy’s entrance and scissoring him gently before pushing a third in. “You good Uppie?” Junhong asked, eliciting a nod from the imp. 

Yongguk helped Himchan lay next to Jongup again before teasing his fingers in and out of him with ease, then pulling away. Junhong pulled his fingers out of Jongup before moving him around and on top of Himchan. Yongguk reached around and lined Jongup up with Himchan’s entrance and slowly pushed him forwards. Himchan groaned while Jongup pressed his lips together. Junhong crawled towards Jongup, tapping his lips gently, causing the other to open his mouth while Yongguk guided himself inside. The imp threw his head back against Yongguk’s shoulder while Junhong stood up on the bed and leaned his hips in, dick on full display while guiding it to Jongup’s open mouth. 

Yongguk gave Jongup a moment to relax, kissing his cheek gently. Once he felt the boy relax he pulled back and thrust into him, causing a chain reaction so the middle man thrust into Himchan while Junhong grabbed Jongup’s hair and run his length along the imp’s tongue. The room was filled with the sound of slapping skin and loud and muffled moans as the trio thrust together and Junhong fucked Jongup’s mouth. Yongguk began pressing kisses against Jongup’s shoulders, grip tight on his hips while fucking into him. Himchan moaned loudly underneath Jongup, reaching down and pumping his own length before releasing white ropes over his already painted torso. He tightened around Jongup who choked around Junhong and tightened around Yongguk. 

The history professor leaned in and whispered, “mmm such a good boy deserves to cum, right?” Jongup would nod if he could but all he could do was moan with tear filled eyes as Yongguk bit down on his neck before he felt himself go over the edge, vision spotting. 

 

~

 

Jongup doesn’t remember anything after that, he passed out. He’s pretty sure at some point in the night, he and Junhong woke up and the taller male rode him until they officially decided they were spent, but he was still convinced everything that happened that evening was a dream or some kind. 

Until he woke up. 

He found himself snuggled between Junhong and Himchan with Yongguk’s arm draped across his chest. He felt Himchan nuzzling closer to him before pressing a kiss to his head. 

“Good morning,” Himchan whispered, giving Jongup a tight squeeze. The imp could only hum in response, throat too dry and mind not awake enough to think of anything. “How does pancakes sound for breakfast Uppie puppy?” The fashion professor offered, Jongup nuzzling closer in response before pressing a peck to the man’s cheek. 

He could get used to this. 

Himchan pulled himself and Jongup away from the cuddle pile, throwing a pair of jogging pants at the younger before shoving a pair on himself and a t-shirt, offering one to the imp, who refused. The pair walked into the kitchen while Himchan made up a milkshake for Jongup.

“You favourite right?” Himchan asked, passing the glass to Jongup, who nodded enthusiastically, chugging the entire glass before setting it down. 

“Did Junhong mention?” Jongup asked, leaning against the counter while Himchan prepared the mixture. 

“He mentioned a lot, it took us actually telling him that he liked you for him to realise,” Himchan chuckled to himself, while cooking the pancakes. Yongguk walked through rubbing his eyes before looking up and down Jongup and grinning.

“You thought about putting a shirt on?” Yongguk kindly suggested but Jongup shook his head, folding his arms and smiling. 

“Would you rather I was grey?” Jongup joked as Yongguk walked towards him, ruffling his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead before walking over to Himchan and wrapping his arms around his middle. Junhong finally emerged from the bedroom, bringing Jongup into an embrace and nuzzling his head against the others.

“Morning Uppie,” he said, voice groggy.

“Morning Junnie,” Jongup responded, pulling away from the taller to find Himchan pushing a plate of pancakes in front of him, “you sure you guys don’t want any?”

“I’m sure,” Himchan responded, “I’m surprised you aren’t light headed after last night.”

“I’m not human, remember?” Jongup responded, taking the first bite of the stack.

“Did last night help make your mind up?” Junhong asked, rubbing Jongup’s back.

“Hmm, if I said yes?” Jongup responded. Junhong bit his lip, looking to the older to for help before Yongguk walked over, putting a hand on Jongup’s shoulder.

“We might have to keep you,” Yongguk said.

“Guess you're gonna have to tell your parents about your three boyfriends, Junnie,” Jongup said, chuckling to himself. Eternity won’t be so bad with these guys. 


End file.
